<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>No Title by Chris_Starsong</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687270">No Title</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong'>Chris_Starsong</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Transformers - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:40:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25687270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>荣格后悔陪刹车去背离记了。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Skids/Rung (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>No Title</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>看在普神的份上，荣格可是为了缓解刹车因治疗过程不顺利而导致的沮丧才答应陪他一起喝一杯的。</p><p>——可为什么只有今天的高纯仿佛没掺水一样后劲这么大？</p><p>背离记的生意依然好得不得了，荣格独自在吧台角落趴着，没有任何一个人注意到鲜有地喝高了的橙色小型机体。而让他爬不起来的罪魁祸首——他的患者——此刻却在别桌玩得正嗨，不管杯子里是啥都一杯杯地往嘴里灌，完全忘记了几个周期前从荣格办公室出来时的表情。</p><p>至少达到目的了。荣格无奈地想，侧过脑袋让另一半面甲贴在吧台上试着冷却下来。他的眼镜不断蒙上因温度过高蒸发出的雾气，他只好放弃擦拭。活了这么久，荣格很少有过这样晕乎的感觉，他得说这感觉确实有些美妙，好像下一秒他就能从椅子上飘起来，周遭的事物都变得不明朗，能感受到的就只有高温的脑模块，速率加快的火种，以及桌面贴着面甲的凉爽。他尽力控制住不要把喝下去的东西重新吐出来，给背离添麻烦不说，在油吧喝一两杯就吐了这种事在寻光号上的背离记里大概是头一回，太丢脸了。</p><p>呼呼的风扇声从体内传入声音接收器，荣格难受地哼哼几声，选择关闭光镜就这样下线。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>异物顶着面甲的感觉让荣格重新上线，他启动光镜，看到的是寻光号走廊的天花板，还有刹车蓝白的头雕。看来他没有被刹车忘记。</p><p>“现在是……”荣格尝试开口，高纯让他的发声器火辣辣的，他调整了下继续道，“咳……什么时间了？”</p><p>“你醒了啊粗眉毛，”刹车看了他一眼，抱着他的胳膊往上抬了抬，“背离记打烊时间。我还以为你打算下线到明天呢。”</p><p>荣格扭动酸痛的颈部避开一直硌脸的车灯，高浓度能量的后劲还没过去，系统半天没法响应调动。</p><p>见荣格没说话，刹车犹豫着道了歉：“那啥，医生……抱歉拉着你喝这么多。”</p><p>“……没事。”靠在刹车怀里的芯理医生只回了两个字，燥热感又在循环系统里蔓延起来。</p><p>接下来的沉默让刹车的脚步声在空无一人的走道里显得格外响，荣格觉得这条回他房间的路仿佛有塞伯坦到月卫一那么远，他的机体温度在刹车怀里不断上升。显然刹车也注意到了——他的手甚至渗出了冷凝液。但无论是谁都没有说话，考虑到目前略为尴尬的情况，谁也不知道该说什么。荣格只能尽量不为醉酒的难受发出呻吟。</p><p>芯理医生的房间门没有密码之类的保全措施，鉴于时不时会有人前来咨询。刹车在门口环顾了一圈简洁的布置，然后小心翼翼地把医生放在角落那张对小型机来说尺寸稍大的充电床上，胡乱擦了擦手心的冷凝液就准备离开。</p><p>“唔……”忽然接触到金属床面的荣格终于忍不住出了声，整个人摊在凉凉的金属上降温。</p><p>听到声音的刹车从门口转回床边，关切地问道：“你没事吧荣格？“</p><p>标志性的粗眉毛拧在一起，荣格的意识如同往下沉到了寻光号底层，有人从很远的距离呼唤着，但他无法听清，也没力气回应。</p><p>刹车伸手把荣格的眼镜摘下放在一边，医生纯净的淡蓝色光镜闭着只剩条缝，面甲由于高纯在机体内燃烧般的反应而发红且布满冷凝液，嘴少有地紧抿成一条向下弯的曲线。刹车突然觉得自己刚喝下的那些能量酒又开始升腾翻滚，企图给他的脑模块捣乱。</p><p>所以他就这样低下头亲吻了荣格。</p><p>仅仅是嘴唇的相碰而已，刹车尝试伸出舌尖撬开荣格抿着的唇缝，没成功，因此他只亲着他的嘴，光镜紧闭。</p><p>生怕医生会突然醒过来发现他做的事，刹车过了把瘾就起身想溜了，然而他的脖子不知何时环上了一双细瘦的胳膊，热乎乎的手扣着他脑袋往下压，他赶紧把双手撑在荣格两边，往上看，是一双半眯着的淡蓝光镜。</p><p>他把沉溺于醉意中的荣格拉上来了。</p><p>这一次不需要他行动，荣格张嘴咬上刹车下唇，刹车一声痛呼还没出口，弄错位置的芯理医生重新吻住了他，高纯的味道在口腔中弥漫。刹车自然迅速作出了回击，将荣格胡乱摸索的舌头推回去，腾出一只手托起他的后脑，握着主动权不断加深这个吻。荣格发出模糊的声音，不再搂着刹车的脖子，而是搭在了他的肩膀上。</p><p>似乎他只是在寻找温度较低的物体来降温。</p><p>越来越大的声音使得刹车中断了接吻，荣格张着嘴大口喘息，电解液顺着嘴角一直往下流，他的手又从刹车的肩膀挪到了胸甲。</p><p>好吧。刹车想。是荣格先动手的，这可不算拒绝。</p><p>蓝色机体跨上充电床，整个人罩住了身下纤细的芯理医生，他一边舔着荣格颈部的电路一边把手探进两块橙色胸甲之下，换来荣格反射性的一抖。受胸甲保护的金属面好像遍布传感节点一般，不管刹车摸到哪儿荣格都作出难耐的反应。他另一只手顺着医生的腰线往下抚摸到大腿，绕着根部关节的接合缝反复轻划却并不去触碰对接面板。</p><p>机体各处故意的挑逗不断给荣格的脑模块发送刺激性信号，当刹车的指头在他前面板上轻点时，他像是终于从迷糊状态中清醒过来，整个机往后缩了几分，光镜完全睁开，慌乱又紧张地盯着趴在他身上的家伙。</p><p>“刹……刹车？”荣格的发声器夹杂着些微电流音，语气里半是疑惑半是惊讶。</p><p>见医生是真的醒过来了，刹车不知所措地坐起来，手撑在充电床的边缘，光镜对焦在除了荣格以外的各种地方芯里想办法组织出一个解释来：“荣格……我不是、我不是故意要对你这么做的——”</p><p>“不是故意想……和我对接？“荣格问出来了。</p><p>“是的……不是，我是想但是……我道歉，是我先忍不住亲了你。“刹车实在没有什么理由可说了，他捂住光镜，“普神啊我没法对芯理医生撒谎！”</p><p>尴尬的沉默没持续多久，荣格长叹一口气道：“我没力气爬起来了……你打算把我扔在这儿不管吗？”</p><p>刹车的光镜从指缝里露出来，荣格无奈地望着他，面甲仍泛着红。他往下看，医生的对接面板似乎打开了开关……那漏出来的是润滑油吗？</p><p>“你是说我可以……”刹车吞了口电解液，“我可以跟你对接？”</p><p>“我会——”荣格咳了几声，努力伸手搭在刹车的手背上，“我会对我的患者撒谎吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>这么久以来荣格从没跟别的机对接过，但现在他得承认这感觉……不错。刹车重新挤进他两腿之间，俯下身轻吻着他的面甲和嘴，柔软的金属舌探进他口腔剐蹭着他的舌头。他模糊地想起方才似乎是他拽着刹车接吻的，不知为何。这使他脸上的温度升高了些。</p><p>刹车一直是个不错的朋友，讲义气，乐于助人，很少有机不乐意与他来往，在治疗期间刹车也总是积极配合，即便进展缓慢，荣格能看到那些细微的效果。说实话，像刹车经历过的那些事，最好是不要再回忆起来，从芯理医生的角度出发，这有可能对他的脑模块造成二次伤害，而从荣格自己的角度来看，他并不希望这样一个人再次被记忆所伤害。刹车善良，勇敢，易于相处，逻辑思维强，足够优秀，荣格不知道他曾经是什么样，但他知道现在的刹车很好。他们会一起拼装模型，探讨哲学，同刹车相处的时间让荣格真正地感到放松，他非常享受。</p><p>所以……现在这个情况大概也没有那么出乎意料？</p><p>刹车放开了不住喘息的医生，顺着电解液流淌的曲线将其舔舐干净。荣格胸甲下的触摸传来了更加清晰的刺痒感，而刹车的手已经打开了他的前后面板，手指滑过微微挺立的输油管触摸到后接口的边缘，立马引出一声压抑的惊叫。</p><p>“你是第一次对接吗？”刹车没有多惊讶，“那我会慢一点。”</p><p>荣格的羞耻芯让他无法回答，他在刹车的手指按摩接口时扭过了头雕，一只胳膊挡住光镜，咬着牙不让呻吟从嘴里溜出去。</p><p>淡粉的润滑油已经弄湿了刹车的整根手指，他在荣格的音频接收器边低声安抚着让他放松，就像荣格在他冥想回忆过去时做的那样，然后缓慢地把食指捅进去，挤开保护叶片，在紧致的软金属甬道里推进。小一号的橙色机体忽地弓起腰，呜咽声从胳膊底下传出，刹车顺势捞起医生的一条腿让他张得更开。</p><p>“忍耐一下……荣格。”刹车把手指往回退了点，再继续深入，有棱角的指节在接口内旋转碾压着传感节点，电流令荣格的机体不停颤动，他从没有过如此的经历，痛感和更多的快感带着高纯的后劲一起将他的脑模块冲击散了，他的火种第一次跃动得这么剧烈，好像迫不及待要蹦出胸口。</p><p>又一根手指加入了进去，荣格已经基本适应后面的异物感了，润滑油湿哒哒地沾满刹车的手，让他的手指轻松进出接口。他拉开荣格的胳膊，再次和他交换一个黏腻的吻，接着打开自己的前置面板释放出早已充能的输油管，征求许可般磨蹭着医生的颈部电线喃喃道：“可以了吗？”</p><p>一声含糊的哼哼作为同意，荣格因撤出手指的空虚感而叹息，紧接着刹车就把输油管的头部抵在了他接口上，抹着手上沾的润滑油。</p><p>被更大的东西顶开机体内部几乎让荣格忘记了换气，他像是被短暂地扼住了排风扇，随后断断续续地置换着气流，刹车缓慢但不容置疑地整个儿进入了接口，内壁被撑满的感觉让荣格快哭出来了。确认他没有什么不适后，刹车两只手握住荣格的侧腰不紧不慢地动起来。</p><p>“别紧张医生，你知道该……”刹车舒服地低喘道，“……怎么做，对吗？”</p><p>“我是……呜！芯理医生……不是救护车……”荣格毫无力气地反驳，他确实不知道刹车想要他做什么，他觉得自己已经足够放松了。</p><p>刹车没说话，握着荣格的腰把他抱起来，自己躺在了充电床上换了个姿势，让荣格坐在了他的输油管上。管子一瞬间狠狠撞上油箱口让荣格光镜里打转的清洗液一下就流下来了，他再也控制不住发声器，机体酸软地趴在刹车身上带着哭腔喘息。姿势的转换让更多润滑油顺着内壁往下流出，不断因刹车的顶弄发出色情的声音。荣格的双腿无力支撑住自己，只能任刹车扶着他的腰小幅度抽插，每一次都钉在他油箱口的垫圈上，清洗液浸满他的光镜。刹车还腾出一只手握住荣格夹在他们之间的输油管，周到地爱抚着。荣格只觉得无尽的快感与电流要将他的火种冲垮了，他的意识渐渐迟钝，不再能听到自己哭着喊了些什么，他感觉到刹车把交换液送进了自己的油箱，然后他也过载了。</p><p>刹车搂着过载到下线的荣格侧过身让他们能一起躺在窄窄的充电床上，输油管从他接口处退出来，牵扯出混杂着润滑油与交换液的液体。暂时地，他不想去思考荣格的工作和他的治疗，还有这之后会发生什么。他只是关闭了光镜，分享着芯理医生的充电床。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>